fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire
Dragon Gunfire is a legal guild in Fiore. It's much smaller than normal guilds, but despite this, the members are still exceptionally powerful, being one of the strongest guild's in all of Ishgar. It was founded over 300 years ago by Saul Peregrine, but the current guild master is Aether Cade. History Over 300 years ago, Saul Peregrine, one of the original Dragon Slayers, banded together with several other Dragon Slayers and founded what would later become the Dragon Gunfire guild. The guild's only rule for admittance was that a Mage had to be a Dragon Slayer. Eventually Saul left, after teaching his child his Dragon Slayer Magic in the form of a dragon. This child was chosen as the guild's next master, wanting to protect the secret of his dragon transformation. Centuries later, Aether Cade, a descendent of Saul Peregrine and a Dragon Slayer trained by the Plasma Dragon Plasmius, joined the guild. His skills as a Mage caused him to immediately be chosen as the guild's next master, after his grandfather, another trainee of Plasmius, who had not allowed his daughter to train with him because of her gender. Eventually, Aether killed his grandfather, and usurped the position of guild master at age twelve. Aether did away with the guild's Dragon Slayers only policy, and tried to remove its sexist ways. This led to infighting in the guild, but Aether managed to end the problem by defeating Cadmus Zephyrus, the leader of the insurgents, in battle, making them leave the guild, leaving only him, his mother, and a handful of Dragon Slayers in the guild. Ideals The guild was founded on the idea that Dragon Slayers are superior to all other humans. Saul Peregrine and all of those that succeeded him emphasized this point incredibly so. After Aether took over however, the guild took on a much kinder approach. The guild became more accepting of people of all walks of life. The guild cast aside its racist ways and allowed anyone, whether they knew magic or not, to join the guild, as long as they acted nothing like the guild's previous masters who hated all humans, and didn't even allow women to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, if they didn't already learn it from another Dragon. In ten years, Aether has weeded out all of the guild's nearsighted members, and leads the guild towards a future for the better. As a matter of fact, out the gild's five S-Class Mages, only two of them are Dragon Slayers. neither of which are the guild's ace. Spells Dragon Gunfire has one spell associated with the guild: Dragon Gun, the namesake of the guild. This spell has been passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire. This spell can only be preformed by a Dragon Slayer trained by the Plasma Dragon Plasmius. First the user moves their arms in a counterclockwise motion, collecting their magical energy into two small spheres. They then force them together into a larger, more condensed ball. They then force their hands out from their body, where a cannon made of the caster's magical energy forms around the sphere. They then yell "Fire!" Launching the highly compressed ball at their enemy at unavoidable speeds. S-Class Promotional Trial The S-Class Promotional Trial is an annual trial held on Aether Cade's island. It tests the limits of the members of Dragon Gunfire, testing intelligence, strength, and one's sense of compassion and camaraderie. Anyone is allowed to sign up to participate, but only those that make it to the third round have a chance to become S-Class. X793 Promotional Trial * Twelve people signed up for the trial: Seraph Kinmichi, Theia Zhulong, Marekō Ankai, Nekomata, William Harrison, Chase Grimsted, Sykushi Strykri, Kyshira Rytika, Oliver Ore, Akira Deos, Vant Seas, and Jacob Campbell. * The Twelve people split into groups of two for the first round: Seraph and Theia, Marekō and Nekomata, William and Chase, Sykushi and Kyshira, Oliver and Akira, and Vant and Jacob. * The Dark Mage Disposal Squad acted as proctors for the first round of the trial. The teams were pitted against a member from the squad (or Miriam Cade), and needed to defeat them in battle to proceed. This trial tested strength and teamwork skills. * Seraph and Theia defeated Matthew Drakon, Sykushi and Kyshira defeated Jack Lupin, and William and Chase defeated Malory Doomkaiser. Vant and Jacob lost to Walter King, and Akira and Oliver lost to Miriam Cade. Marekō and Nekomata forfeited to Odin. * The next trial was a test of intelligence: the remaining participants needed to remove a mark Aether had placed on them in a 2 minute time limit. * All of the participants in this round passed. * The third and final trial was to escape a hole Aether led them into. The hole was littered with traps that would hinder their ascent, and if anyone made it halfway up, Odin would attack the remaining participants. This trial was meant to challenge compassion and camaraderie, as well as teamwork skills. * The third trial ended when Seraph Kinmichi killed one of Odin's wolf summons, and Aether intervened. * Jason Gaebolg, Julius Kaizar, and Verve Adams interrupted the trial and attacked the remaining participants, trying to eliminate Aether. The candidates managed to defeat the invaders. * Sykushi Strykri, Kyshira Rytika, William Harrison, and Theia Zhulong became the newest S-Class mages of Dragon Gunfire. Allies Toveri Alliance After the guild of Dragon Gunfire was broken in half, the guild was weak, and needed time to get back on its feet. Aether's accepting nature led him to reach out to the guild Koma Inu, and they permitted him to join the Toveri Alliance, a coalition of legal guilds including Koma Inu, Harpy Wing, Warrior Angel, Pantheon, Archer's Cross, Purple Phoenix, Ascending Wyvern, and Sorrow Ocean. Dark Mage Disposal Squad Aether and Samarra Inari once assisted Dark Mage Dispsal Squad member, Walter King, defeat the now dark guild Black Void. Because of this, the leader, Odin, is indebted to Dragon Gunfire and Koma Inu. He helps out in any way he can, even being more lenient with certain jobs they take. Due to Odin's sway on the Magic Council, Dragon Gunfire even takes job requests from the Council, increasing the guild's income greatly. The Squad was even willing to proctor for Dragon Gunfire's first S-Class Trial after the civil war. Enemies Saul Peregrine The original guild master of Dragon Gunfire. He attempted to retake the guild by force, but was stopped by Aether in a climatic duel. He swore revenge against Aether, and said that he would one day retake his guild. He later took advantage of Aether's sealed personality Erebus, and wen to remove the seals on him that were on Samarra Inari and Miriam Cade. Saul succeeded and unleashed Erebus, successfully robbing Aether of his humanity. Cadmus Zephyrus The former leader of the insurgents in Dragon Gunfire. Cadmus was intent on killing Aether after his goals came to light, and believed he was the perfect specimen to become the new guild master (an idea reinforced by his Dragon heritage), but was defeated in single combat by Aether. Dragon Soul A dark guild, led and co-founded by Genghis Breningoch. The guilds came to blows during the infighting between guild members in Dragon Gunfire, with Dragon Soul assisting the rebels. The guild masters ideals as well as powers clashed in the insueing battle. The two guilds are practically opposites. Othrys Othrys is a city located in Caelum, atop its largest mountain range. Knowing of their goals to take control of all of Ishgar, Aether has been having William Harrison monitor their activities, aiming to hopefully find their city in Caelum. The captiol's army is very powerful. They were able to extend their influence via conquest for decades, and the Centurions and Titans of Othrys were capable of matching the Dragon Gunfire mages in combat, as well as the Cardinals exceeding most of them in power, forcing them to team up. Although they were defeated in this confrontation, Othrys remained standing, and were able to come back from their defeat with the aid of the Bellona Alliance. Members Trivia Dragon Gunfire is named after the YuGiOh card: "Dragon's Gunfire". For a character to join the guild, just send me a link to to your character from either the comment section here, or on my message wall. I'll look them over and notify you if I've added your character to the guild. It's very easy to get in. All members of the guild should follow the announcements page. That way I won't have to go around the wiki to make sure everyone's getting these messages. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Dragon Gunfire